Bambi and the Spring Sprite
Bambi and the Spring Sprite is the final musical segment of The Universe of Disney Plot Write the text of your article here! Characters Production An all-new story featuring the Spring Sprite (from Fantasia 2000), her companion Bambi, Faline, the Great Prince of the Forest, Thumper and his sisters, and Friend Owl (from Bambi and Bambi 2), and the Headless Horseman (from The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, segment of The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad). The story may be considered an exercise in the theme of life-death-rebirth deities, as well as a stylized interpretation of Friday the 13th on the full moon, which occurred on Friday, March 13th, 2009, and the subsequent return of wildlife to the devastated region. Instrumentation Piano *TBA, 14 – Westminster, London, England Percussion *Drum Kit: TBA, 12 – Tucson, AZ *Timpani: TBA, 9 – Encino, CA *Bass Drum: TBA, 12 – Jackson, MS *Cymbals: TBA, 10 – Pasadena, CA *Tam-Tam: TBA, 13 – Beijing, China *Triangle: TBA, 7 – Humboldt County, CA *Wood Block: TBA, 9 – Greenwood, MS *Tambourine: TBA, 13 – Marne-la-Vallée, France *Glockenspiel: TBA, 14 – Kilkenny, Ireland *Xylophone: TBA, 8 – Swansea, Wales *Vibraphone: TBA, 10 – Cardiff, Wales *Tubular Bars: TBA, 13 – Paris, France *Congas and Bongos: TBA, 11 – Columbia, SC Harp *TBA, 12 – Glendale, CA *TBA, 14 – Pontnewynydd, Wales Violin I *TBA, 12 – Houston, TX *TBA, 11 – Rancho Palos Verdes, CA *TBA, 12 – North Bellmore, NY *TBA, 12 – Charleston, SC *TBA, 12 – Appleton, WI *TBA, 12 – Whitter, CA *TBA, 12 – La Canada, CA *TBA, 9 – Fullerton, CA *TBA, 12 – San Diego, CA *TBA, 9 – La Crescenta, CA *TBA, 12 – Palm Springs, CA *TBA, 10 – Northridge, CA *TBA, 10 – Davis, CA *TBA, 11 – Bellaire, TX *TBA, 10 – Manhattan, New York, NY *TBA, 10 – Brooklyn, New York, NY Violin II *TBA, 11 – Falls Church, VA *TBA, 12 – Durham, NC *TBA, 12 – Hawthorne, CA *TBA, 12 – Orem, UT *TBA, 11 – Boalsburg, PA *TBA, 9 – Buffalo Grove, IL *TBA, 9 – Monterey Park, CA *TBA, 10 – Los Angeles, CA *TBA, 10 – Setauket, NY *TBA, 12 – Sinking Spring, PA *TBA, 12 – Amherst, NY *TBA, 9 – Westlake Village, CA *TBA, 11 – Broadway, New York, NY *TBA, 11 – The Bronx, New York, NY Viola *TBA, 12 – Oklahoma City, OK *TBA, 12 – Chula Vista, CA *TBA, 12 – West Hartford, CT *TBA, 12 – Del Mar, CA *TBA, 12 – Pepper Pike, OH *TBA, 11 – Provo, UT *TBA, 11 – Locust Valley, NY *TBA, 12 – Arcadia, CA *TBA, 12 – West Hartford, CT *TBA, 12 – Woodland Hills, CA *TBA, 10 – Phoenix, AZ *TBA, 10 – Monterey, CA Cello *TBA, 12 – Palmdale, CA *TBA, 9 – Evanston, IL *TBA, 12 – Lake Buff, IL *TBA, 11 – Corona, CA *TBA, 11 – Chicago, IL *TBA, 9 – Staten Island, NY *TBA, 12 – Miami, FL *TBA, 11 – Queens, New York, NY *TBA, 12 – Columbia, MD *TBA, 10 – Payson, UT Double Basses *TBA, 12 – Hollywood, CA *TBA, 12 – Berkshire, England *TBA, 12 – St. Charles, IL *TBA, 11 – Wheaton, IL *TBA, 11 – Riverwoods, IL *TBA, 10 – San Francisco, CA *TBA, 10 – Lambeth, London, England *TBA, 9 – Devonshire, England Piccolo *TBA, 8 – Springfield, IL Flutes *TBA, 12 – Paradise Valley, AZ *TBA, 12 – Milford, MI *TBA, 12 – Baton Rouge, LA *TBA, 12 – Montgomery, AL *TBA, 12 – Boise, ID English Horn *TBA, 13 – Buckingham, England Clarinets *TBA, 12 – Surrey, England *TBA, 11 – Rockville, MI *TBA, 10 – St. Paul, MN *TBA, 9 – Kansas City, MO *TBA, 9 – Beverly Hills, CA Bass Clarinet *TBA, 13 – Bangor, Gwynedd, Wales Oboe *TBA, 12 – Bakersville, CA *TBA, 12 – Northville, MI Bassoon *TBA, 11 – Calimesa, CA *TBA, 11 – Homer, MI *TBA, 11 – Little Rock, AR Contrabassoon *TBA, 11 – Denver, CO *TBA, 11 – Dover, DE *TBA, 11 – Montpelier, VT Soprano Saxophone *TBA, 9 – Lexington, New York, NY Alto Saxophone *TBA, 10 – Sacramento, CA *TBA, 10 – Burbank, CA Tenor Saxophone *TBA, 11 – Detroit, MI *TBA, 11 – Long Beach, CA Baritone Saxophone *TBA, 12 – Madison, WI French Horn *TBA, 12 – Elmhurst, IL *TBA, 12 – Dover, AR *TBA, 12 – North Royalton, OH *TBA, 12 – Bath, NY *TBA, 12 – Coopersburg, PA Trumpet *TBA, 10 – Winston-Salem, NC *TBA, 11 – Tualatin, OR *TBA, 11 – Dana Point, CA *TBA, 11 – Evanston, IL *TBA, 12 – Lafayette, LA Trombone *TBA, 11 – Colton, CA *TBA, 11 – Clovis, CA *TBA, 12 – Sicklerville, NJ *TBA, 12 – Atlanta, GA Bass Trombone *TBA, 12 – Helena, MT *TBA, 12 – Charleston, WV Tuba *TBA, 10 – Providence, RI Sousaphone *TBA, 10 – Washington, DC Credits *Musical Score: **Franck Churchill & Edward H. Plumb – Music from Bambi **Bruce Broghton – Score from Bambi II **Igor Stravinsky – "Firebird Suite - 1919 Version" *Produced and Arranged by Scott Erickson *Written and Directed by Brian Pimental, Paul and Gaëtan Brizzi *Art Directors: Carl Jones, Carol Kieffer Police, Valeria Tutati, Lori Tyminski, Maria Elena Naggi, Giorgio Vallorani, Charles Pickens *Supervising Animators: **'Spring Sprite': Anthony DeRosa **'Bambi': Randy Haycock **'Faline': Jared Beckstrand **'Great Prince': Ron Husband **'Thumper and his Sisters': Chris Bailey **'Friend Owl': Dale Baer **'Flower': James Lopez **'Headless Horseman': Glen Keane *Animators: Tim Allen, Tony Bancroft, Tom Bancroft, Davide Benvenuti, Farouk Cherfi, Sandro Cleuzo, Adam Dykstra, Allan Fernando, Stéphane Sainte-Foi, Lennie K. Graves, David Hancock, Jay Jackson, Sang Jin-Kim, Satjit Matharu, Gregory G. Miller, Joe Oh, Irene Parkins, David Pruiksma, John Ripa, Yoshimichi Tamura, Barry Temple, Theresa Wiseman, David Zaboski, Kathy Zielinski *Story Development: Paul and Gaëtan Brizzi, Ben Gluck, Brian Pimental, Jeanne Rosenberg *Visual Development: Paul and Gaëtan Brizzi, Kelvin Yasuda, Valeria Tutati, Lori Tyminski, Maria Elena Naggi, Giorgio Vallorani, Charles Pickens *Layout Supervisor: Mitchell Guintu Bernal *Layout: Marek Buchwald and Ray Chen *Background Supervisor: Dean Gordon *Backgrounds: Sunny Apinchapong and John Watkiss *Clean-Up Supervisor: Alex Topete *Visual Effects Supervisors: David A. Bossert and Ted C. Kierscey *CGI Supervisor: Shyu-Chyuan Huang *Artistic Coordinator: David A. Bossert *Assistant Artistic Coordinators: Valeria Tutati, Lori Tyminski, Maria Elena Naggi, Giorgio Vallorani, Charles Pickens *Concept for "Headless Horseman chase scene": Glen Keane *Introduction by Chelsea Staub *Conducted by Jung-Ho Pak *Performed by The Disney Young Musicians Philharmonic Pops Orchestra *Recorded at Epcot World Showplace, Walt Disney World, Lake Buena Vista, FL, USA Trivia Write the text of your article here! Category:The Universe of Disney segments Category:Friday the 13th Category:Supernatural horror